vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuna Yuki
|-|Civilian= |-|Hero= |-|Mankai= |-|Great Mankai= Summary Yuna Yuki (結城 友奈 Yūki Yūna) is the protagonist and titular character of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She is a second-year middle school student and a member of the school's Hero Club. She prides herself in being a hero, helping out others in need and always remaining optimistic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | 5-C | At least 7-A | 5-C | 3-A Name: Yuna Yuki Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Hero, Middle school student, Magical Girl, Shinju's Bride Powers and Abilities: |-|Hero (YuYuYu)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gauntlet and Greave proficiency, Energy Manipulation through her fairy Gyuki, Fire Manipulation through her fairy Kasha, Forcefield Creation, Damage Boost against divine beings, Invulnerability to damage and Immortality (Type 8) through her fairies (As the Fairies are parts of Shinju, who is a Universe Tier God, and they share its characteristics, they prevent Heroes from getting hurt or killed by anything below Universe level, Reliant on Shinju), Martial Arts, Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity |-|Mankai (YuYuYu)= All previous abilities but amplified, as well as wielding giant robotic arms rather than gauntlets and greaves, Flight |-|Hero (YuYuShou)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gauntlet and Greave proficiency, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Damage Boost against divine beings, Invulnerability to damage and Limited Immortality (Type 8) through her fairy (same reasons), Martial Arts, Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity |-|Mankai (YuYuShou)= Previous abilities but amplified, as well as wielding giant robotic arms rather than gauntlets and greaves, Flight |-|Great Mankai= Previous abilities of her Mankai form, but highly boosted by the influence of Shinju Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Is shown to be stronger than Fu and Karin, who can casually destroy the lower-ranked Perfect Vertexes, which are shown to be able to shrug off the strongest nukes) | Moon level (Was able to destroy Leo Vertex's soul, which is comparable to the size of Earth's moon) | At least Mountain level | Moon level | Universe level (Using the entire remaining lifeforce of Shinju, she killed the Heavenly Gods, who controlled the universe barring the small land Shinju was protecting, with a single punch.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Easily tagged Vertex missiles, which should be greater in speed than any of humanity's missiles, the fastest of which go at Mach 25) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Traveled to the center of the giant Vertex soul in about 5 seconds, which should be comparable to the radius of our own moon) | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than her Mankai form) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Was able to toss the Scorpio Vertex a fair distance) | Unknown, likely at least Class K (Should be vastly superior to her Hero form) | At least Class K | Unknown, likely at least Class K | Unknown, likely at least Class K (Should be vastly superior to her Mankai form) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class | Moon Class | At least Mountain Class | Moon Class | Universe Class Durability: Varies from at least Mountain level to Large Country level for getting KO'ed (Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai (Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Large Country level for getting KO'ed | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai | Universe level Stamina: Very High (Easily tanked being slapped around by the Scorpio Vertex) | Near-limitless in Great Mankai (from being fed all of Shinju's energy) Range: Standard melee range (Her fire kicks have a damaging and burning AoE of about 100 metres) | Extended melee range | Standard melee range | Extended melee range | Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Gauntlets and greaves, her fairies Gyuki and Kasha | Giant robotic arms | Gauntlets and greaves, her fairy Gyuki | Giant robotic arms, her fairy Gyuki | Gauntlets Intelligence: Average for a 2nd-year in middle school, but very adaptable in fights. In the matter of a single fight, she mastered everything she needed in order to fight the Vertexes from the techniques she acquired through the Hero System. She has impressive willpower, always standing up to fight against adversity and never giving up, despite having the odds against her; she even went as far as to directly confront her best friend Mimori Togo when she tried to destroy the world out of desperation. She's also a competent and charismatic leader, and is very proactive. Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Yuna cannot become a Hero. In YuYuShou, her immortality has limits. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hero Punch:' Yuna's first fairy, Gyuki, allows her to condense energy into her gauntlets, and lets her release it in a punch she dubs the "Hero Punch". *'Hero Kick:' Yuna's second fairy, Kasha, allows her to control fiery energy with her greaves, and lets her release it in explosive kicks that she dubs the "Hero Kick". Immortality/Invulnerability: * Yuuna Chapter: Yuuna's fairies protect her from all kinds of damage and death (poisoning, extreme beat-up, suicide, drowning, hanging, disembowelment, free fall, etc.), whether she's in Hero mode or not. The fairies themselves are unscratchable, unkillable and will always save the Hero no matter what. Even if her organs stop functioning (including the heart) or her soul is removed from her body, she won't die. * Hero Chapter: Due to the new Hero system and Shinju's weakening, the Fairies were nerfed. Each Hero only has 1 Fairy (their first) and is equipped with a 5-level gauge. Each time the Fairy protects the Hero from a deadly/KOing blow (from any cause, just like before), the gauge decreases by one level, and if the gauge is empty, the Hero will die from such an attack. If the Hero goes Mankai, the entire gauge is used at once, Mankai's duration lasts depending on how many levels were left and the Fairy remains present to protect the Hero for as long as Mankai lasts. The gauge automatically replenishes itself during battle. Key: Hero (YuYuYu) | Mankai (YuYuYu) | Hero (YuYuShou) | Mankai (YuYuShou) | Great Mankai Note: Over the course of the series, the Heroes have battled Vertexes of varying levels, ranging from Large Mountain to Moon level. When focusing on defense, it has been shown that Heroes can tank anything up to Large Country level (Scorpio Vertex) in Hero mode, and up to Moon level (Leo Vertex) in Mankai mode. However, on several occasions, whether in Hero or Mankai mode, Heroes have been knocked out by surprise attacks against which they didn't react in time. The Heroes are however unkillable by anything below Universe level, due to the divine protection they receive from Shinju, their God, via the Fairies. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Yuna Yuki) Gallery File:Kasha-and-gyuki.png|Yuna's fairies, Kasha (left) and Gyuki (right) File:Hero-kick.gif|Hero Kick! File:Hero-punch.gif|Hero Punch! File:Shinju-Yuna.png|Yuna in Great Mankai mode (as seen in the anime) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hibiki Tachibana (Senki Zesshou Symphogear) Hibiki Tachibana's profile (Mankai Yuna and Season 2 Hibiki without X-Drive were used. Both in-character and speed was equalized) Walpurgisnacht (Puella Magi Verse) Walpurgisnacht's profile (Mankai Yuna and True Power Walpurgisnacht were used) Inconclusive Matches: Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon (Universe)) Sailor Moon's Profile (5-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Yuki Yuna is a Hero Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3